


I won't let anyone hurt you ... and I'll definitely not let them flirt at you!

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, because he's a jealous bastard gremlin, hyde does NOT like, utterson gets funny looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Utterson gets funny looks at a dinner party and Hyde gets jealous and protective.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson
Kudos: 41





	I won't let anyone hurt you ... and I'll definitely not let them flirt at you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).

Before Utterson could close the door, Hyde was already flinging himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely.

The lawyer barely managed to shut the door with a kick of his foot. Then he was dragged into the bedroom, thrown onto the bed and pinned to it.

Why? Because that was how Edward Hyde rolled!

“Whoa, Edward!”, Utterson gasped, when the brunette finally stopped his assault. “What's with you?! Surely this dinner wasn't _that_ difficult on you!”

“It's not the dinner I'm furious about!”, Hyde hissed, “Those scumbags were looking at you funny and I will have none of that!”

“Looking at me funny? Can you be more specific, please?”

“There was that old slut, who was undressing you with her eyes! Or those two younger bitches! And don't even get me started on those blokes! Didn't you see the look in their eyes?! They were plotting your fucking murder!”

“And you were plotting theirs”, the older man retorted. “Look, Edward, it's fine. I'm a lawyer, people look at me like that all the time-”

“WHAT?! THEY LEER AT YOU OR LOOK LIKE THEY WANT TO KILL YOU?!”

“Stop yelling! You'll wake up the neighbourhood! As for your question, the former not really, but the latter quite a lot. It's fine, I'm used to it-”

“No, it isn't!”, Hyde hissed, “It's not fucking fine! If any of them touches you, I will fucking kill them all!”

“Edward!”

“I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me”, the brunette growled gutturally and climbed on top of him. “And I'll definitely not let them flirt at you. You're mine, Gabriel John Utterson. Well, and Jekyll's. And we're the only ones who are allowed to touch you like that, is that clear?!”

Utterson chuckled. “Crystal. But you're not getting any tonight, unless you promise that you won't hurt anyone.”

Hyde gaped at him. Then he huffed: “Fine, fine. I promise that I won't _kill_ them.”

The older man sighed. “I said '_hurt_'. Edward, I will not allow your jealousy to land either or _all three_ of us in prison.”

“Well, how else am I supposed to show them not to come near you?!”, the young man snapped.

Utterson grinned. “We're intelligent men, Edward. We'll figure it out_._ Now, the promise, please.”

Hyde rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I promise I won't hurt them. Happy now?”

“Very”, the black-haired man purred. “Now kiss me, you little madman.”

The young man smirked back salaciously and bared his perfectly white teeth.

“Oh, but it's you, who's driving me mad!”

A passionate make-out session ensued.


End file.
